A Moment Of Madness
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Remus Lupin experiences a few moments of madness. SLASH. SBRL. WOLFSTAR


"Pete? Y'know the way your a rat, does that mean, when you rap, your actually ratting. 'Cus that makes far more sense to me." Remus drawled lazily from his place lying in the sofa in front of the fire, his feathered quill behind his ear and leaving an ink stain on his golden hair. He was comfortable, warm and feeling drowsy due to the upcoming moon. He was bound to be a bit mental now and then.

"What're you on about,mate?" James laughed affectionately, reaching over to ruffle the tired boy's hair, not missing his grimace and laughing more because of the screwed up expression.

Remus turned his head to the left and reluctantly peeled his eyes open, blinking in the sudden light, he looked at his fellow marauders, "I mean, rapping and ratting are very similar words. It's just make sense!" He protested, and seeing the sceptical looks on the other boys face's, he closed his eyes again and muttered half-heartedly, "Yeah, well I understood it."

(Pagebreak)

"I reckon, that cats are secret hybrids, that their actually a mixture of squirrels and dogs. And you end up with this mixture of energetic, bouncy overgrown hairy things, that scrape your face and chew your curtains." Remus said suddenly, turning to Sirius and James in the middle of the hallway, his eyebrows furrowed together liked they always did when he was solving a particular difficult problem.

"Is that right?" Sirius said absent-mindedly as he thought up possible ways that he could trick the overly-clever lycanthrope into dating him. He tried before, but Remus was too damn oblivious and just thought that they were being overly friendly towards each other. He genuinely thought Sirius tripped when he attempted to kiss him last week. Asked if he needed to go the infirmary and everything.

"Are you sure your not just sayin' that because Miss Norris just so happened to chew your copy if Hogwarts; a history?" James asked sceptically, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow. Honestly, if he had to hear one more complaint about that dreaded cat, he would take it and shove it-

"Course not James. Don't be preposterous. I'm just saying, that cats being mangy spawns of satan could be a plausible theory! I mean, c'mon, Sirius,your a dog aren't you? Most of the time anyway; have you ever copulated with a squirrel?" Remus pondered, looking at his ebony haired friend curiously. His amber-gaze penetrating and distracting.

"What?" Sirius asked, suddenly drawn from his pleasant (inappropriate), innocent (Dumbledore would be horrified) thoughts about a completely dressed (bare, not a stitch of clothing in sight) certain werewolf. Not Remus. Definitely not Remus-okay, brain. Stop the excuses. We all know Sirius was having delightfully indecent thoughts about Remus Lupin. "Hmm, yeah, whatever you say mate."

Remus looked at James's disgusted face, "Do I need to say I told you so?"

(Pagebreak)

"REMUS LUPIN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" James yelled, his eyes narrowed and bleary from lack of sleep. His hair was sticking up in a more precarious array than normal. He glared at his friend. Who had randomly decided to have a disco in the dorm with only himself in the middle of the night.

"I believe I'm dancing James." Remus said nonchalantly waving his arms and swinging his hips, "The music is very philosophical, I mean, who really does know what the fox says."

James looked at his friend Sirius disbelief, only to find the pure blood was entranced by Remus's show. In a particular way that was definitely not the way a boy should look at their also male best friend. James quickly shut his eyes, he was all for free lovin', and he supported Sirius fully with his crush on the werewolf but...but did he have to basically eyefuck him in front of him?

He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again,"Sirius!" He whinged, "Do something!" flinging a arm over his eyes as seen Remus throw his pyjama shirt over his shoulder were it landed on an unconscious sleeping Peter.

Sirius got from his bed and strode to where Remus was currently grinding the air to 'What does the fox say?'.  
"Okay." He called to James, "Ill do something."

Sirius put his hands on Remus's hips, "Here, I'll show you how to grind properly."

James groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

(Pagebreak)

Remus stood on the top of the Grffyndor table, he cleared his throat loudly, drawing almost everyone's attention to him, apart from a sleeping hufflepuff but including an amused Dumbledore whose pale blue eyes glittered with amusement behind his half moon glasses.

"Attention everyone. I have conducted a research. It appears cats are the spawn of Satan. Beware." He nodded in approval and slowly climbed back unto the bench and engaged Peter in a conversation about his "future ratting career," because "It's a serious possibility that you could pursue."

(Pagebreak)

"What're you doin' Moons?"Sirius asked, his heart beating fast against his chest, threatening to burst out of his ribcage.

Remus moaned quietly as Sirius's sweet breath ghosted over his wet lips, he drew him closer, looping his arms around the taller boy's neck and jumping into his arms, "Having a moment of madness, babe." Remus whispered, before placing his lips on the silver eyed man's.

Sirius's hands supported him from his bottom, making sure Remus was safe and secure, he leant him against the desk and pressed forward, gathering the bit close and running a hand through jus hair and whimpering into the honey-eyed boys mouth.

"Guys?" James whispered uncomfortable to be put in this predicament, "I hate to ruin the moment, but we're still in potions and Slughorn has this really lusty look on his face, I think he's getting his camera...Guys? Guys? Oh c'mon! Sirius! Really! Tongue in the first kiss? Really dude? Don't you have any manners?"

**A/N so guys! I've giving into the craze! I am officially on Instagram and I posted FANART of Remus Lupin and Id appreciate it if you commented! My user name is still lupin3black and I'd really love it if you could follow me! Please? Pwetty pwease with peeta on top?**

**-forever and always Lupin3Black**


End file.
